


Hellfire in the Form of Lunky

by lunarsmoke



Category: markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:48:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28255692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunarsmoke/pseuds/lunarsmoke
Summary: This is a riveting story of good turned evil, love into heartbreak, Brought to you by @imhighonthemoon on Twitter.Lixian, poisoned by a vacation break, become the infamous Lunky and takes over Markiplier's YouTube channel.Enjoy, ya filthy animals.I listened to Fine Line by Harry Styles on loop while writing this, so if you want the feels I had, go stream.
Relationships: Lunky/Reader, Mark Fischbach/Amy Nelson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	Hellfire in the Form of Lunky

Mark Fischback leans back in his gaming chair, sighs, and cracks his knuckles. His editor, known as Lixian, had taken some (much-deserved) time off for the next few weeks. This did unfortunately mean Mark had to edit his own videos for the time being, including hour-long Minecraft clips and sections of screaming Twitch audio. Well, Mark reasons, he was perfectly content, excited even, to polish up a few videos so that Lixian didn't burn out.

As Mark gets to work, double-clicking on the editing software to launch it, he squints at a blob in the corner of the footage. "...The fuck?", he mutters, zooming in. "Isn't that Lixian's little cartoon? Where the fuck did that come from? He's on some beach somewhere. Is it automatic?" That wasn't Lixian's cartoon, though. It was too chaotic, too scribbly. Was that FIRE in its eyes? Mark's eyebrows scrunch together as he rewinds the audio.

Static pours out. ".....djkhfsdkjfhkfhk.....Lun..ky....fdjhksfhfdj...." The sound abruptly cuts out. Mark was intrigued, rather than worried. He naturally viewed this as an opportunity to go even further beyond. NOT because he's a masochist, he just wants to test his limits. Mark thinks for a few seconds, and decides to keep this new figure (Lunky?) in the video. He figured it couldn't hurt.

ONE WEEK LATER

Mark's determined to keep Lunky in videos. His views are skyrocketing, as fans and non-fans alike wonder who Lunky truly is. Lunky keeps appearing in the corner of videos, animating as Lixian's figurehead would. Yet...Lunky seems almost... _malicious_. Watchers can't explain why, but there's something subtly unsettling about him. Theories pop up everywhere, from Tumblr to Twitter, as if Lunky is a new Markiplier ego. 

Lunky doesn't mean to creep anyone out. He wants to be liked. He hasn't felt that before. 

What we don't mean can unintentionally not matter.

Is it really progress if you learn to bottle it up? A blue glass vial, with twine tying a note to the lid. “Never let them see."

Lunky doesn't want to let them see. They do anyway.

TWO WEEKS LATER

Lunky sits near the bonfire that he threw the channel into. Reality has been broken, the fourth wall left in the fog eras ago. Lunky sits, and he thinks.

In another world, Mark is smiling at his tripod as he plays Raft. Lixian has a tired smirk on his face as he colour-grades videos at 4 a.m. in Portugal.

Lunky is lonely. He doesn't know who to talk to. Even if they would understand him. He sits on the grass, watching the flame flicker in the mist and his linework glitching. Lunky wanted to have fun with the channel, he wanted to connect with the fans, he wanted so much more than this. Why does this always happen?

You walk through the ghost-streets of the world Lunky finds himself in. You've lived here for as long as you knew you were alive. A source of energy is compelling you to walk to the park. Paper lanterns, dim with a gloomy glow, light your way. You grow nearer to the energy. You can feel it, crackling unstably. They would not last long here, whoever they were.

Lunky looks up. You look down. Eyes meet. You notice the fire and ignore it. You and Lunky fall into conversation without a thought, intrinsically. You don't quite know whether Lunky is human, but then again, you don't really know if you're human either. It doesn't matter. A bond like you both shared would be enclosed in the stiff pages of a children's fairytale.

Lunky stands up, takes your hands. Wind swirls in patterns of purple and blue and peach, like a dragon's breath. 

You embrace. It's the ultimate sonder, nostalgia for something (or someone) you've never experienced. It hurts. The tears slipping down your cheeks freeze as soon as they hit the air. You don't understand how to feel this. Lunky feels the same, scared and euphoric at the same time.

Why is this happening?

You don't get an answer.

He dissolves, like the dry sand at high tide.

Was he a spirit? Lunky had an odd, malvolent energy from far away, but up close the guise melted.

Lunky, in that otherworld, felt emotions for the first time. It’s a catastrophe, of burning lights, of soundless waves, of the understanding that they will never understand.

You walk home, disoriented.

In another world, Mark is on a date with Amy, while Lixian had never went on vacation.

It's pointless to ponder the "what-if's", isn't it. There is and there isn't. You decide which matters.

Finite.


End file.
